The brain is an organ of the central nervous system that is responsible for obtaining and processing of stimuli. It is responsible for not only mental activities such as memory and judgment as well as physical activities and emotional reactions. In particular, the frontal lobe is located at the front of the cerebrum and is responsible for the movement of the body according to thinking, planning and judging. The frontal lobe has Broca area that is a group of neurons performing important functions, and accordingly it can perform more complex functions than other cerebral parts. In addition, the prefrontal lobe, which is the widest part of the frontal lobe, is a region that distinguishes humans from other animals. It is known that the prefrontal lobe synthesizes sensory information and induce high-level mental activities. As the significance of the frontal lobe has become increasingly appreciated, research is ongoing on basic brain science related to the functions, diseases and disorders of the frontal lobe. In addition, treatment using brain waves extracted from the frontal lobe, brain fitness, and brain-computer interface (BCI) technology are being developed.
The BCI technology was first mentioned in 1973 at the UCLA Lab. Until the mid-2000s, however, it was in the stage of R&D and test application. However, with the launch of a variety of headset type brain wave measurement devices such as EPOC from Emotiv, Muse from Interexon and MindWave from NeuroSky, BCI is also rapidly developing and put into practical use.